Bully
by blueball
Summary: Sasori is asked to talk about bullying in the high school he went to in his earlier years. Unfortunately though, it's his boyfriend's current school, and he is one of the bullies. Deisaso.


Everything turned upside down in Sasori's life when his parents died before his fourth birthday, when he was taken under his grandmother's wings, when his beloved dog was run over by a truck, when he began carving wood in his free time, and when the first fist slammed into his face.

It was tough when this continued too, not only physically, but mentally as well, but he managed to pull through. Not how you usually pull through though, but by giving back what he'd been getting.

Sasori distained himself from others a lot, staying inside his grandmother's house much more than he should have to. When he did go out though, it was only to buy milk or other things for the old lady taking care of him.

High school came, and Sasori was the head of his class.

He was rather surprised when he actually got himself a couple of friends in his first year, and it didn't seem that they were there to deceive him either; they were nice to him, cared for him. Sasori entered college, and he began dating for the first time in his life.

So despite his tough start in life, Sasori was happy and smiling. Dating… it was funny, good, filled him with happiness, but sometimes, or most of the times, it was even sad, hurting, and all the bad one can ever imagine. He had his friends though, and they never let him down, not even if he did anything stupid.

Yes, he was very, very happy, and it didn't seem like that would change anytime soon. But then his old high school called him.

"Hello, this is Kimberly Cane from Tokyo's local high school. Am I speaking with Sasori StoHeart?"

"Yeah, you are." The redhead replied, giving a slight smile at his friends, who were all looking at him with confused expressions; high schools usually didn't call their old students.

"Alright. Let me get straight to the point; I would like to ask for you to visit our school and talk about bullying. Right now we have a major problem, and we just can't seem to fix it. One of our teachers thought that if we brought in a kid around their age they'd be more willing to listen. What do you say, StoHeart?"

Sasori was silent for a few seconds, though they seemed like hours.

Never had he planned on telling anyone about bullying, or anything from his life to strangers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell about his experience to kids that had no clue of what they were doing to others. Then again, wasn't that exactly why he was asked to do it?

"Sure. I'll do it."

"Fabulous! Can you come the 13th 10.30 in the morning?"

"Yes."

Both hung up and Sasori slipped the phone into the right pocket of his jeans just as arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling his small body into a taller, more masculine one.

He smiled lightly, turning his head to look at his current boyfriend Deidara. The two had been dating for eleven months already, and despite fights and times with arguments, the two were doing very good. The blond was younger than him (senior year in high school), but neither cared about that.

"Hey there, yeah."

"Hi, Dei. Finished early?" Sasori asked, turning around in the embrace and wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck as said blond leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. What about you though, finished yet?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, not yet, but there's only one lesson left, and I don't think it'll matter if I skip."

"Ooooh, bad boy, Sasori, yeah!" Deidara grinned and whistled, giving him another kiss. "Now what should I do to make you all pure and innocent again, hmm?"

"Definitely not what you have in mind, Deidara."

"But you don't even know what I'm thinking of!"

"Heh, believe me, brat, I do."

Deidara scowled down at him, Sasori merely smiling back sweetly.

"I'm not a brat, yeah."

"Whatever you say."

Silence erupted as the two continued staring at each other, the blond with a softer look now.

"Let's get going, hm? I'm alone home tonight, and I need someone to make me dinner, yeah."

"Che, I won't make you anything. You'll cook with me."

"Right, right, you said that last time too, darling."

"I mean it this time, Deidara."

---------

Deidara's hand snaked up his upper body, to his shoulder, up his neck and onto his scalp, massaging the skin there. The other hand was wrapped around Sasori's waist tightly as they grinded their hips together slowly, but just good enough for the both of them.

They were on Sasori's bed, kissing, touching and caressing each other with hands, feet and lips, both letting out noises of pleasure and satisfaction.

Somewhere, during the dinner, their eyes met, and Deidara had him in his arms in less than three seconds, frenching him, and he was kissing back just as eagerly. The bed was found quickly after that, and they'd been on it for a good while, just kissing and loving.

Sasori had never felt like this with anyone before, so it was almost as if he was having his first once again, and that was good; to him, that was how it was supposed to be with love and stuff.

Feeling the arm around his waist traveling lower, Sasori shuddered and let out a small sound in agreement as the hand slipped into his pants and boxers. It didn't matter to the two that there was school the next day, or that they had homework, and food to eat. It was all irrelevant to them at the moment.

Deidara's hand rubbed against his cock gently, making him gasp and writhe under the blond for more of the amazing touch, which the blond gladly gave him. The blond unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers before he wrapped his fingers around his member, he then began pumping it.

Moaning, Sasori bucked into the touch. Unfortunately though, this did him nothing, and Deidara merely pulled his hand away. He opened his eyes slightly, panting as he looked up at the blond. "Dei…"

"Relax, yeah. I'll finish this soon enough, darling."

Their lips met again and tongues collided. They were both excited now, not wanting anything else but to get their orgasm. That was, however, not the reason they were doing this; they loved each other, and that was the most important thing for the two.

Both moaning into the kiss, Sasori wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist as he felt the blond fumble with his belt. The redhead helped as much as he could (which wasn't very much seeing as he had both arms and both legs wrapped around the blond, and they were still lip locked), and it didn't take long until it was open.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, though their kiss was broken and Sasori was able to hear the blond coating himself with lube through their heavy pants.

Suddenly something prodded against his entrance, causing him to tense and gasp softly. This didn't stop the blond from pressing his fingers through the ring of muscle in his ass though. It was easy to feel that Deidara had started with whole three fingers, and that was usual to the both of them too, so it'd surprise him if there had been anything less or more.

The digits weren't coated with anything, and Sasori let out a small whimper as they were pushed inside him without any sign of sympathy. Not that he needed it though, and Deidara knew that very well. Besides, they would be enjoying this sooner or later anyway.

Another whimper escaped him as the fingers were pulled back out and pushed back in again rather forcefully, but Sasori didn't mind it much. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, because this was Deidara, and Deidara meant him no harm at all.

The blond pulled his hand away and gave him a small, soft kiss as he guided his cock to the redhead's entrance. Feeling the head push past the ring of muscles, Sasori whimpered again as he tried to relax as much as possible. It hurt, and the fact that it wasn't even in yet made him slightly nervous and much tenser than he previously was despite his relaxed state.

He was kissed by the blond again, and a hand ran across his upper body, feeling him up and distracting him from the pain as much as possible, which wasn't really successful, but he appreciated the thought anyway.

Finally Deidara had pushed inside him, and they were both panting, whimpering and moaning, though for completely different reasons; Sasori, himself, was in pain, but pleasure at the same time, while the blond could merely feel pleasure and pressure around him.

They stayed in their position for a little while; Sasori lying on his back, one hand fisted up in the sheets, the other on Deidara's shoulder. His legs were wrapped around the blond's waist and his body was trembling slightly, but was much more relaxed than it was minutes before. Deidara was leaning over him, knees on either side of his hips. One of the younger male's arms was wrapped securely around his slim waist, and the other had just taken the hand he'd fisted up in the sheets.

The two tangled their fingers together, looking at each other through half lidded eyes. This moment was like magic for them, and that was why they had to stare into each other's eyes before they began, that was why they both closed the space between them and kissed gently, letting their tongues duel and rub against each other.

Half way through their kissing, Sasori felt Deidara pull out, causing him to gasp into the kiss. The blond also made a sound, but he couldn't register which kind. Then Deidara pushed back in, with more force than when he entered, but he was still keeping it at a gentle pace.

They never were very eager, alright, that was a lie; they always were eager, but they never had rough, hard and totally meaningless sex anyway. Both wanted to keep it loveable and didn't want to hurt each other to any cost.

Deidara picked up his pace, and he found himself moaning every now and then even though the blond hadn't even found his prostate yet. Deidara was grunting and moaning as well, so it was obvious he enjoyed it thoroughly, which was important to Sasori.

It didn't take long though, before the blond did find that bundle of nerves, and Sasori cried out on the bed, writhing and trembling as the pleasure ran through him. He began meeting the thrusts too, using his legs to meet Deidara when he pushed back inside.

"I love you, Sasori, yeah." The blond whispered into his ear, kissing the shell before moving to his lips and capturing them.

The kiss lasted for a very good while, lips merely moving against each other, massaging. Tongues also collided and licked lips and every wall of each other's mouths. Then, finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss for air, both gasping for it and moaning out.

"I love you too, Dei."

---------

It was a while since he'd last been walking through the doors of this high school, and even though he had good memories of this place, Sasori didn't really miss it; everyone he'd become close to had ended up in the same college as him. It didn't really mattered that Deidara attended here either, because they'd always meet up after school anyways, or at least call each other and talk if they had something else to do.

The corridors were exactly as he remembered them to be; white, filled with lockers, doors and too sharp lights. Sasori made his way through it, suddenly very aware of what he was wearing, and he had the urge to find a mirror to make sure he was looking alright; he hadn't bothered to dress up or anything, and was merely wearing loose, light blue jeans and a red shirt with a small, black scorpion on the right edge on the front (Deidara had bought this shirt for his birthday), on top of that, his hair wasn't brushed and he hadn't slept all too much the night before.

Fortunately he remembered where the bathrooms were and stepped inside one of them, locking the door. Looking at himself through a mirror on the wall, he was slightly surprised to see that he was actually looking quite good (which merely meant he was satisfied with the way he looked; it was Deidara who got him to start telling himself he looked good).

Stepping back out, he found the principal's office quite easily.

"Ah, StoHeart, welcome!" The man said from behind the desk, smiling at him brightly. Sasori returned it, though not as brightly or as truthfully as the head of the school; the redhead had nothing against anything in this place, but he'd never really liked the principal.

"Thank you, sir."

"Are you ready for the task? We're starting this in a rough ten minutes."

"Of course. Just tell me one thing, how big of a crowd?"

"Only the freshmen and seniors."

Sasori nodded slightly, silently wondering if Deidara was in the middle, a bully or a victim. The latter was, of course, out of the question (he'd seen the blond train many times and doubted he'd let himself get taken down. Besides, Deidara seemed to be quite popular), but he wasn't sure about the other two; since he was popular, it was likely that he teased other people, but he didn't want to think such seeing as he really liked his boyfriend, and Deidara was a really nice guy.

"They are gathered in the senior's classroom already, so you can just walk over there right away. Do you need anyone to show you the way?"

"No thank you. I know where it is." The redhead replied simply, giving a small nod before he turned and walked out of the room, walking through the corridor once more.

He remembered exactly where he had to go, and was, because of that, walking quite slowly; Sasori was nervous, not really knowing what to say or do when he finally stood in front of those kids since he had no plan what so ever, no speech he'd written down. Sasori was afraid he'd make a fool out of himself, especially in front of Deidara.

If there was anything he didn't want to do, it was to make himself look like an idiot in front of his boyfriend. What if Deidara laughed of him or something?

Sasori had told the blond about his past (and Deidara had told him about his), but he had never said anything about what he meant about bullying and unfairness as such. It'd be the first time Deidara ever got to know what he thought about such, and he wondered what'd happen if the blond was one of these bullies.

He stopped in front of the door, looking at the handle for a few seconds before he knocked and opened it. Stepping inside and closing the door, Sasori looked over the crowd; they weren't many, not at all, so he guessed it wouldn't be too bad.

Sasori stepped up in front of them all, holding a small smile. He let his eyes drift over the teens once again, and they stop the moment Deidara's face popped into his view. Their eyes met, the blond's obviously confused, while his was unsure and slightly smiling.

"My name is Sasori StoHeart, and I'm sure your teachers already has explained what I'm here to talk about. So… how many of you bully or tease others?"

He hadn't expected any answer, but for the room to remain so silent, so dead silent, was almost shocking; they were all looking at him, some shocked at his young appearance, and the other's just not interested in answering.

"How old are you…?" A girl asked in the middle to the right. Her eyebrows were raised, and she looked quite judging.

"Nineteen. Let's go with another question, how many of you are being, or has been bullied?"

There was another long silence, but then a hand made its way into the air. Sasori almost smiled, but held it in and gave a short nod.

"Bullying isn't just tough for the victim, as many thinks. The one teasing others may have had a quite tough life themselves, and can have been bullied too. Maybe they're sad, lonely, and wants to be noticed in a more positive way."

No one said anything in his small break, but he took that as either respect, or boredom. Deidara was staring at him though, and that was a little positive, no?

"I was bullied from the time I was seven to I turned fifteen, and I had to stop it myself. No one stuck up for me, and people I told did nothing about it. One day I hit back, and they stopped all together. My first year in high school, I befriended the guy I hit, and we're now best friends."

The younger teens were looking bored now, but that was understandable; he was talking about his life, and his life was far from interesting.

"Some parents doesn't really pay attention to their children, and they hardly get anything they want. So, when they begin in school they may start teasing other children to get the attention they never get while they're home. I'm not saying they're all having a terrible life and are being treated unfair though, because some are just doing it for fun, and I'm being honest when I tell you that I'm really beginning to hate such people, that can harm anyone for the heck of it all."

"That's not what you said in bed last night, darling, yeah."

Laughter erupted as pretty much everyone turned to look from Sasori to Deidara, who was grinning lazily in his chair. The redhead couldn't help but to blush lightly, but he was also hurt.

He couldn't believe that, after eleven months, the blond could just say something like that, and with such a smug voice as well. It didn't just hurt anymore; he wanted to cry. Still though, Sasori held a blank expression. He could, however, not stay in the room for a second longer. Not looking at Deidara, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The moment he opened the entrance door of the school, a choked sob escaped past his lips. Yesterday the two had been having sex. They'd eaten dinner and had a really good time, just like the past eleven months had been to him.

Had Deidara just fucked around with him? Never meant anything that he had told him? It was more than unbelievable to think that he'd been played with for almost a year. In all of these thoughts, he couldn't even think of the fact that Deidara had pretty much admitted he bullied others. It could have been a joke, but that wasn't too likely coming from Deidara.

Sasori walked through the school yard, fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number he knew very well.

"Saso-chan, sup?" a familiar voice asked. He could hear the grin in his best friend's tone. Chris, the one he'd had been bullied by, was a tall (around Deidara's height) blue haired, blue eyed teen. The boy was quite smart, but always hid it behind a childish and flirty behavior.

"I-I need you to come and pick me up, please?" Sasori asked, sniffling as he wiped one of his eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute."

----------

Almost a week passed by before Sasori saw Deidara again, and even then had he run away from the blond, hiding in the crowd. Chris had also been on the lookout for the blond, keeping the high school student away from him as best as possible.

This was, of course, done by leaving class a little earlier than usual, living with Chris (who Deidara had no clue where lived), and rarely going out.

The blond had been trying to call him and contact him every day, more than once even, but he always ignored them; for all he knew, Deidara was looking for another chance to make a fool out of him. Sasori had changed his cell phone number too, as well as his msn address; despite still loving the blond, and wanting to be near the blond anytime, he kept himself from doing that.

Three days later, Deidara appeared on Chris' doormat, and Sasori was the only one in the house.

Not knowing what to do, what to say or anything of the sorts, the redhead stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity. When he realized though, that his ex-boyfriend wouldn't leave before he'd gotten to talk with him, Sasori opened the door.

"Hey, yeah." Deidara greeted him, giving a small smile, which wasn't returned at all.

"Hi."

There was a short break filled with silence, Sasori feeling quite uncomfortable under the blond's stare. He was looking away, but could practically feel the blond's eyes on him, travel up and down his body, but mostly focusing on his face.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Alright, I understand what I did was really stupid of me, and I shouldn't have done it, but Sasori, I think you're taking this a little too far."

Said redhead finally looked up at the blond, his expression screwed up in a frown. His eyes gave off what he was really feeling though.

"No, I'm not taking this too far; you made a complete fool out of me in front of your friends. You know how I was bullied before, so it should be obvious that I want to help others that have such problems, but you had to come with such a comment like… like that!" Sasori snarled.

His body was tense and he was holding back a couple of tears by biting his tongue rather hard. This was something he'd been wanting to avoid more than anything, because he knew he'd end up giving up to Deidara, and that wasn't good, not after what happened.

"But I didn't mean to hurt you, yeah." The blond said softly, looking at him calmly and rather sadly. Sasori couldn't believe what Deidara was saying though, because it just didn't seem right.

"How could you not mean to?! You were grinning like an idiot, and you didn't even come after me! I hate you! How could you just play with me like that!"

"Then why are you crying?" Deidara asked, actually looking hurt now, which surprised him more than he'd wanted.

Sasori couldn't say anything, not able to as he was about to break down in front of Deidara, which was the last thing he wanted right now. He tried to close the door, but the blond stopped him and pulled him close, holding him tightly.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I'm a dick, I know. After you left the classroom, I felt so bad, yeah, but running after you just… this guy in the sophomore year is… weird. I used to bully him a lot, but I quit after hearing what you had to say. Even though I said such a thing to you, I really respect what you did, alright? You were really brave, talking about such a subject, and still I made a fool out of you, yeah. Sasori, I still love you, and I think I always will. I made a huge mistake, and I understand it very well if you no longer want to be with me, but I really don't want you to leave me."

By now, Deidara wasn't the only one holding on; Sasori had both of his hands fisted up in the blond's shirt, crying on his shoulder. The two stood like that, just enjoying the contact and comforting each other, for a good while, neither wanting to break the silence. It didn't take long though, Sasori realized he had something to say.

"I won't… trust you as much as I used to, Deidara… but I definitely won't leave you."


End file.
